Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion/Image Gallery
Promotional Images Bleach The Diamonddust Rebellion.png|Poster for Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Character Images DDRKusakaProfile.png|Sōjirō Kusaka DDRYin and Yang profile.png|Yin and Yang Other Images DDRRangikuMeetsShinigami.png|Rangiku Matsumoto meets with the unseated Shinigami. DDRRangikuTeasesShinigami.png|Rangiku teases the Shinigami for being gullible and believing her claims. DDRHitsugayaRangikuSenseDisturbance.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku sense something approaching the procession. DDRYinAttacksCarriage.png|Yin attacks a carriage with her lightning. DDRYinElectrocutesShinigami.png|Yin electrocutes the Shinigami with her whip. DDRYinWatchesIce.png|Ice covers Yang's blade as she clashes with Hitsugaya. DDRKusakaEmerges.png|tA masked Sōjirō Kusaka appears before Hitsugaya. DDRHitsugayaAttemptsUnmask.png|Hitsugaya attempts to remove Kusaka's mask when the latter acts familiar with him. DDRIchigoDiscoversAftermath.png|Ichigo discovers the aftermath of the attack. DDRUryuAdjustsGlasses.png|Uryū Ishida adjusts his glasses as he comes across the entrance Ichigo made in the barrier around the site of the attack. DDRKidoBarrierShatters.png|The barrier shatters, leaving Ichigo alone in the forest. DDRHitsugayaCollapses.png|Hitsugaya collapses in front of Ichigo and Uryū. DDRRangikuProtestsDescription.png|Rangiku protests Suì-Fēng's description of Hitsugaya's actions as those of someone who purposely abandoned his post. DDRYamamotoAdmonishesSubordinates.png||Yamamoto tells Rangiku and Suì-Fēng to stop. DDRRangikuExpressesSorrow.png|Rangiku expresses sorrow at Yamamoto's order. DDRRukiaRenjiApproach.png|Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai approach. DDRRangikuHoldsZanpakuto.png|Rangiku holds out her Zanpakutō to be confiscated. DDRRukiaReprimandsRenji.png|Rukia reprimands Renji for bringing up Gin Ichimaru. DDRRangikuGrabsRenji.png|Rangiku prevents Renji from leaving so she can ask him to look into the man Hitsugaya met. DDRHitsugayaStaresOutWindow.png|A young and bored Hitsugaya stares out of the window at the Shin'ō Academy in the past. DDRHitsugayaWakesUp.png|Hitsugaya wakes up in the Kurosaki Clinic. DDRHitsugayaIrritatesIchigo.png|Ichigo is irritated by Hitsugaya's stoic and secretive demeanor. DDRHitsugayaBows.png|Hitsugaya bows toward the Kurosaki Clinic. DDRHitsugayaExpressesShock.png|Hitsugaya is shocked that Ichigo knows Kusaka's name. DDRFireballHurtlesDown.png|A fireball hurtles toward Ichigo and Hitsugaya from above them in the sky. DDRHitsugayaAttacksIchigo.png|Hitsugaya suddenly attacks Ichigo without warning. DDRIchigoFiresGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at the fireball. DDRIchigoPushesUp.png|Ichigo pushes himself up as he tries to remain conscious. DDRIchigoClutchesFace.png|Ichigo clutches his face after Renji punches him. DDRIchigoHoldsHaori.png|Ichigo holds Hitsugaya's captain haori. DDRIchigoRecountsEvents.png|Ichigo recounts what happened to Rukia and Renji. DDRKusakaManifestsZanpakuto.png|Kusaka finally manifests his Zanpakutō. DDRKusakaLooksOverSeireitei.png|Kusaka looks over the Seireitei with Yin and Yang. DDRYangAsksForInstruction.png|Yang asks Kusaka if he would like them to capture Hitsugaya. DDRRukiaRevealsKnowledge.png|Ichigo and his friends meet to discuss Hitsugaya. DDRUraharaDrinksTea.png|Urahara and the group ponder their next move. DDRRangikuLooksAtRockGarden.png|Rangiku looks at a rock garden while in confinement. DDRShunsuiNanaoApproach.png|Shunsui and Nanao approach Rangiku and Renji. DDRRangikuRenjiShunsuiNanaoTalk.png|Rangiku, Renji, Shunsui, and Nanao talk. DDRNanaoExplainsProcess.png|Nanao explains how they will investigate the mysteries. DDRShunsuiRangikuRenjiLaugh.png|Rangiku, Renji, and Shunsui laugh at Nanao's declaration. DDRRangikuHoldsHaori.png|Rangiku holds Hitsugaya's bloodied haori. DDRHyorinmaruAppearsBeforeKusaka.png|Hyōrinmaru appears before Kusaka to assess his capability. DDRHitsugayaAwakens.png|Hitsugaya wakes up next to a stream. DDRShunsuiNanaoInvestigate.png|Shunsui and Nanao search for records of Kusaka. DDRNanaoExpressesConcern.png|A concerned Nanao asks Shunsui what is wrong. DDRKusakaConfrontsShunsui.png|Kusaka confronts Shunsui in an alleyway. DDRKusakaGeneratesIce.png|Kusaka attacks Shunsui with a wave of ice after refusing to explain himself. DDRHisagiBlocksAttack.png|Shūhei Hisagi blocks Hitsugaya's attack with his half-sheathed blade as Izuru moves in. DDRHitsugayaKicksHisagi.png|Hitsugaya kicks Hisagi away from him. DDRHitsugayaImpaledHyapporankan.png|Hitsugaya is hit by a Bakudō. DDRUkitakeKiyoneApproach.png|Jūshirō Ukitake and Kiyone Kotetsu approach Nanao. DDRKimonoFragmentCrumbles.png|The kimono shred crumbles in Renji's hand. DDRSadoUryuReact.png|Yasutora Sado and Uryū learn of what happened. DDRUryuAdmitsInability.png|Uryū admits that he cannot track Hitsugaya's Reiatsu at this point in time. DDRCaptainsMeeting.png|The captains hold another meeting over recent events. DDRRukiaExitsCloset.png|Rukia bursts out of Ichigo's closet upon being contacted by Renji. DDRRukiaHoldsDenreishinki.png|Rukia holds up her Denreishinki as Renji reveals who Kusaka is. DDRByakuyaAdmitsUnease.png|Byakuya admits that something is bothering him. DDRKusakaReleasesZanpakuto.png|Kusaka releases his Shikai, Hyōrinmaru. DDRMayuriExpressesSurprise.png|Mayuri is shocked by the mention of twin Zanpakutō. DDRMayuriRealization.png|Mayuri realizes something about Byakuya and Ukitake's inquiry. DDRDaireishokairoLightsUp.png|The Daireishokairō lights up as Mayuri accesses its archives. DDRIchigoKusakaClash.png|Ichigo and Kusaka clash in a flurry of sparks. DDRHitsugayaQuestionsDecision.png|Hitsugaya questions the need for a fight to the death. DDRKeigunSurroundHitsugaya.png|Several Keigun interrupt Hitsugaya and Kusaka's duel. DDRKeigunSlashesKusaka.png|The Keigun begin attacking Kusaka to end the duel. DDRKusakaZanpakutoFades.png|'Hyōrinmaru' fades from Kusaka's hands. DDRIchigoFrozen.png|Ichigo is left encased in ice by Kusaka. DDRZangetsuRevealsResonance.png|Zangetsu reveals that Zanpakutō resonate with each other. DDRZangetsuJumpsDown.png|Zangetsu jumps down from his post. DDRIchigoDeniesPossibility.png|Ichigo asserts that Hitsugaya would not allow this to happen. DDRIchigoPassesZangetsu.png|Ichigo gets up as he realizes what Hitsugaya has been doing. DDRIchigoActivatesBankai.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. DDRYinMocksIchigo.png|Yin sarcastically claims that Ichigo needs help dying. DDRKusakaConfrontsHitsugaya.png|Kusaka removes his mask as he confronts Hitsugaya in an abandoned factory. DDRKusakaHoldsOin.png|Kusaka shows the Ōin to Hitsugaya. DDRKusakaOinGlows.png|The Ōin begins to glow even brighter. DDRHollowsAppear.png|Hundreds of Hollows are summoned by Yin and Yang. DDRLightningCracklesSeireitei.png|Lightning crackles above Sōkyoku Hill. DDRYachiruAlertsKenpachi.png|Yachiru alerts Kenpachi to Hitsugaya and Kusaka's arrival. DDRHitsugayaKusakaArrive.png|Kusaka transports himself and Hitsugaya to Sōkyoku Hill. DDRKusakaRevealsPlan.png|Kusaka tells Hitsugaya to cut the Ōin. DDRKusakaLaughsManiacally.png|Kusaka laughs maniacally as he holds up the Ōin. DDRHitsugayaInterceptsIkkaku.png|Hitsugaya intercepts Ikkaku's attack against Kusaka. DDRHeiligPfeilDestroyHollows.png|Uryū destroys the Hollows with a barrage of Heilig Pfeil. DDRSadoFiresElDirecto.png|Sado counters the fireball with El Directo. DDRSui-FengKomamuraByakuyaApproach.png|Suì-Fēng, Komamura, and Byakuya approach. DDRGetsugaTenshoIntercepts.png|A Getsuga Tenshō stops the Shinigami. DDRShinigamiKeigunDrawSwords.png|The Shinigami and Keigun draw their swords. DDRYamamotoRangikuApproach.png|Yamamoto and Rangiku approach as the other Shinigami bow. DDRKusakaBlocksAttack.png|Kusaka blocks Hitsugaya's sudden attack. DDRHitsugayaKusakaClash.png|Hitsugaya and Kusaka fiercely clash. DDRRukiaExplainsActions.png|Rukia explains Hitsugaya's actions to the other Shinigami. DDRHitsugayaKusakaCrossBlades.png|Hitsugaya and Kusaka cross blades. DDRKusakaCutsOin.png|Kusaka cuts the Ōin in half after rejecting Hitsugaya's help due to his betrayal. DDRIchigoPunchesHitsugaya.png|Ichigo punches Hitsugaya in the face. DDRYuzuKarinCry.png|A young Yuzu and Karin cry into Isshin's shirt after finding Ichigo by the river. DDRKusakaDragonForm.png|Kusaka takes on a new form as he is empowered by the Ōin. DDRKenpachiDestroysKusakaMidsection.png|Kenpachi destroys Kusaka's midsection. DDRKenpachiFalls.png|Kenpachi falls to the ground after Kusaka slashes him. DDRIceTreeForms.png|Kusaka forms an enormous tree out of ice. DDRKusakaEnergyBlast.png|Kusaka releases an omnidirectional energy blast. DDRMayuriExplainsOinPowers.png||Mayuri explains what the Ōin is doing. DDRRangikuPushesStone.png|Rangiku pushes a chunk of stone off of Hitsugaya. DDRRenjiAppears.png|Renji appears before Hitsugaya and Rukia inside the orb. DDRYoruichiSui-FengAppear.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng appear before Ichigo and Renji. DDRIkkakuJumpsDown.png|Ikkaku jumps down from the roof of the building. DDRIkkakuJumpsDown.png|Ikkaku jumps down from the roof of the building. DDRYangUnleashesFireball.png|Yang blasts a fireball at Ichigo and his friends. DDRYinFiresElectricity.png|Yin fires bolts of electricity at Hitsugaya's group. DDRYangReformsBody.png|Yang reforms behind Suì-Fēng after seemingly being destroyed. DDRReiatsuCracksStatue.png|The statue is cracked by an immense amount of Reiatsu. DDRKenpachiLaughsManiacally.png|Kenpachi laughs maniacally after unleashing his power. DDRGillianFiresCero.png|A Gillian fires a Cero at Hitsugaya's group. DDRHollowBifurcated.png|A Hollow is bifurcated by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. DDRIkkakuActivatesBankai.png|Ikkaku activates his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. DDRYamamotoRestrictsExpansion.png|Yamamoto holds back the dome's expansion. DDRIkkakuSpinsBankai.png|Ikkaku spins his Bankai around to build up power. DDRKusakaFiresBeam.png|Kusaka fires a beam of yellow energy at Ichigo. DDRKusakaForeheadGlows.png|Kusaka's forehead glows. DDRKusakaBodyShatters.png|Kusaka's body shatters as he is defeated. DDRHitsugayaKusakaCharge.png|Hitsugaya and Kusaka charge at each other. DDRKusakaThanksHitsugaya.png|Kusaka thanks Hitsugaya for reaffirming their friendship. DDRIchigoApproachesHitsugaya.png|Ichigo approaches Hitsugaya to console him after recovering the Ōin. DDRHitsugayaChuckles.png|Hitsugaya chuckles at Ichigo's note that Kusaka put them through a lot of trouble. DDRHitsugayaPlacesZanpakuto.png|Hitsugaya places Kusaka's broken Zanpakutō on his cloak in front of a gravestone. Video Clips CombinationAttackDDR.gif|Yin and Yang's combination attack. HollowSummonsDDR.gif|Yin and Yang summon Hollows. LightningYinDDR.gif|Yin in her electrical ball form. FireYangDDR.gif|Yang in her fire form. YinZanpakutō.gif|Yin draws her Zanpakutō. YangZanpakutō.gif|Yang draws her Zanpakutō. Category:Images